The Parent Trap
by Gypsee Girl
Summary: Based on the plot of the movie ‘The Parent Trap’, Goten and Bra’s twin daughters, Brandy and Kate, along with the help of cousins Nikki and Taylor, must try and get their parents back together. Some things will be different, just to let you know. So
1. Kate, Brandy, and a Whole Lotta Trouble

**Disclaimer: I, myself, will never never ever own DBZ. It is not impossible but it probably won't happen, so DO NOT SUE ME! PLEASE!**

**Summary: Based on the plot of the movie 'The Parent Trap', Goten and Bra's twin daughters, Brandy and Kate, along with the help of cousins Nikki and Taylor, must try and get their parents back together. Some things will be different, just to let you know. So review and of course read! :) **

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 1**

Kate, Brandy and a Whole Lotta Trouble 

"So this is Camp Paritoga?" Kate asked her driver, William.

"Yes Miss Briefs." William answered.

"Don't worry Kate, camp will be fun." Taylor said to her cousin as William helped her out of the car.

"I hope you are right. I've never been overseas before." Kate sighed.

"Listen you little Brit, American camps are okay. Anyway, it's just for three weeks of the summer." Taylor replied.

Taylor was one of Kate's best friends, even though they were related. Taylor had long wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was the heiress to the Capsule Corp company, due to the fact that her father was Trunks Briefs. Her mother was Marron Krillan, or now Marron Briefs. Kate had always envied Taylor. Taylor looked normal. Kate had long navy hair, and big blue-gray eyes. She had gotten her hair color from her mother. Only her mother's hair was aquamarine, same as her eyes. Kate's father had been a mystery, until she found her father's picture. He had dark black hair, black eyes, and a winning smile. Kate had always wanted to know him, but her grandfather had hated him. He had said her parents should have never married. Her mother was begging to believe him.

"Hey! You live in Britain too!" Kate protested.

"Only when there's school. I come back home for holidays you know." Taylor replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, we're both rich, we're both beautiful, and we're both going to make this camp see what the Briefs girls have to offer." Kate said triumphantly.

"Just don't blow anything up, will you? I would hate to see the repercussions of a sayian in action at a girls camp." William said.

"Oh, Will, I'm going to miss you." Kate said to William.

"You are the only person I'll let call me Will." William smiled.

"Love you." Kate said as she gave William a gigantic hug.

"Okay, okay, cut the lovey dovey stuff we have get to roll call. It's horrible to be late on the first day." Taylor said.

"Bye girls." William said as he drove off.

"Bye Will!" Kate called. "Okay, so let's go to camp!"

Taylor smiled at her cousin as she picked up her bags. "Let's do this."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hurry up Nikki!" Brandy begged.

"Gosh Lori, chill out." Nikki sighed as she lifted her bag and tossed Brandy hers.

"You know I love camp. It's so awesome to be away from Dad." Brandy replied.

"Uncle Goten's not that bad." Nikki said.

"Your right, Uncle Gohan is way worse." Brandy laughed.

"Don't mess with my grandpa!" Nikki said as she hit Lori on the arm.

"Okay. Okay. I agree. They're both okay. But at least we get some time away from our parents. You agree?" Brandy laughed.

"Fine." Nikki laughed. "So we want to be away from our parents. We don't have to train, that's good."

"I like training!" Brandy protested.

"And you hate strawberries. You're weird." Nikki sighed.

"Whatever." Brandy said as they walked toward roll call.

Nikki was Brandy's second cousin. Her mother was Pan and her father was Uub. Nikki had dark skin and raven hair that she always wore in braids. Her eyes always sparkled and she was a fantastic athlete, even though she hated training. Today, she had on her red pendant on a silver chain. Brandy was different from Nikki. Her navy hair reached went a little past her shoulders. Two locks of her hair were golden blond. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled. She was a divorce-kid and that was that. Nikki had both of her parents. Brandy only had one. Brandy never even knew her mother. That wasn't fair. Brandy would give anything to be with her mother. When they reached roll call, many girls were already there. Nikki and Brandy both took a seat in the back row. Then a small woman, with red hair, came forward with a blow horn.

"She looks like a munchkin." Nikki whispered to Brandy as Brandy giggled.

"Yeah." Brandy agreed.

"Hello and welcome to Camp Paritoga! My name is Mrs. Blutooth and I will be the head of this camp. You will be sorted into 'tribes' and will be with those tribes for the next three weeks. Any questions?" the munchkin said in a very high pitched voice. "Now the lady to my left is Tamyra. She is our junior counselor. Now she will tell you whose cabin or 'tribe' you are in. Tamyra, you may speak."

Tamyra was one of those girls who look like models. She had golden locks and the biggest blue eyes you would ever see. She was long and tall and had one of those perfect figures. Her skin was tan and her lips were big and ruby red.

"Hi! I'm Tamyra. Now these are the girls in the Navajo tribe. You can go to your cabin, which is number 12. Okay you all are Katelynne Briefs, Taylor Briefs, Nicole Majin, and Brandy Son. Now, Bye-bye!" Tamyra said in a sweet candy-like voice.

"Gosh, she's treating us like we're babies. Come on, we're fourteen! She's like seventeen! Hello! Three year difference!" Nikki complained. "So Katelynne and Taylor Briefs are our roomies?"

"Yup. Come on, I'll Instant Transmission us there so we can get the top bunks." Brandy said as she grabbed Nikki's shoulder.

"Cool!" Nikki replied before they disappeared into thin air.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Navajo tribe, cabin 12. Our roomates are Nicole Majin and Brandy Son. They sound nice." Taylor mused.

"Yes, they do." Kate agreed. "I wish that Tamyra hadn't have said my name wrong. Katelynne. Uggg! I hate that name! It's soo not me. I wish I had been name Margarette or Elizabeth. You know, something more becoming."

"I think Katelynne is a nice name. Aunt Bra picked well." Taylor said.

"It was my father who picked my name. Katelynne Marie. I wonder what these girls will be like. They're probably not from Britain." Kate said.

"Probably not. So let's fly there so we can get the top bunks." Taylor suggested.

"You can, but I don't. I want to take in the nature." Kate replied.

"I though you hated the outdoors." Taylor said.

"Not anymore. It's so beautiful!" Kate exclaimed.

"Good for you." Taylor smiled. "I won't fly either."

Kate closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air. Birds chirped and the wind blew the trees. Kate stepped on a few twigs and it made a crunch-crunch sound. The air smelled like a mountain. It felt beautiful. Kate loved to close her eyes and feel things without the sight. It was thrilling.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"I'm just taking it all in." Kate replied with her eyes still shut.

"Well you can stop taking it all in because we are at the cabin!" Taylor shouted. "It's a good thing too because this luggage is getting heavy!"

The cabin was made out of logs and there was a green door with a screen on it. There were two windows with matching green shudders. Three wooded steps were in front of the door. When the two entered they were surprised to see two girls already there, sitting on the top bunks.

"Hey! I'm Nikki! You must be Katelynne and Taylor. This is my cousin, Brandy." Nikki welcomed as she pointed to a girl reading an 'Us' magazine.

Nikki had on short cutoffs and a yellow halter-top. A red pendant was wrapped around her neck with a silver chain. A red bandanna was on top of her braided hair. The girl on the other bunk put down her magazine. She had on cutoffs and a pink belly shirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. What was weird is that she looked exactly like Kate.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kate asked.

Brandy jumped down from her bunk and said, "How could you get her so late?"

"Late? I am not late!" Kate protested.

"Oh you are so right. You and your buddy here are just badly dressed." Brandy smirked.

Kate and Taylor were wearing the wrong clothes for camping. Kate had on a lavender blouse and a full length khaki skirt with black boot. Her hair was pulled into a bun. Taylor was wearing cardigan sweater with a calf length skirt and flip –flops.

"What should I be wearing, Brandy, slutty clothes?" Kate sneered.

"Well you'd look ten time better." Brandy coldly replied.

"I already look better than you." Kate said smugly.

"Kate..." Taylor said.

"Brandy..." Nikki said.

"What?" Kate and Brandy yelled at the same time.

"You two look exactly alike." Taylor and Nikki said together.

Brandy stopped and looked at Kate. They did look alike, but she wasn't about to admit it. She hated this girl's guts! So she made something up, "She has too many freckles, her nose is too big, her eyes are too close together, ears must belong to Dumbo, and her chest is as flat as Kansas!"

"It is not!" Kate yelled back. "Ooooh! You are such an annoying pig!"

"Did you call me a pig?" Brandy asked angrily.

"If the snout fits." Kate replied.

"Why I outta!" Brandy growled ready to plunge, but Nikki grabbed her arms.

"Don't do it. You don't want to kill her." Nikki growled, loud enough for only Brandy to hear.

"I out of here. I'm going to get some lunch." Brandy said as she pushed Nikki off of her.

Brandy walked out slamming the door behind her. Nikki looked sad. She hated to see such rivalry. They would be spending the next three weeks together. How could they live together if two of them hated each other?

"I'm sorry about Brandy, she has a short temper." Nikki apologized.

"She sounds like my grandfather." Taylor laughed.

"Funny. So you're not from around here, are you?" Nikki asked.

"No, I live in Britain for the school year. I go home to West City for holidays." Taylor said, "Kate lives there full time with her fashion designer mom though. You've probably heard of her, Bra Briefs."

"Yes! My mother had her wedding dress designed by her!" Nikki smiled.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Taylor asked. "I'm starved."

"Of course! Kate do you want to come?" Nikki asked trying to be friendly.

"Not if Brandy is going to be there." Kate answered.

"Well, bye then." Taylor said as she and Nikki left.

Kate unzipped her bag and took out some yellow sheets. Yellow was her favorite color. It resembled happiness and sunshine. Kate liked happy things. She quickly made her bed and grabbed her matching pillow and plopped down on the bed. That Brandy was so annoying! Couldn't she just stay in her own business? And how did she and Nikki get her and unpacked so fast? Kate looked over at Brandy's green sheets on her top bunk and up to Nikki's red. It would be near impossible to get done so fast! It was about a twenty-minute walk from the mess hall, not even Kate, with her super human speed could get everything unpacked. Kate got out of her bed and walked over to Brandy's. Stuff was already on the bedside table. There was a picture of Orlando Bloom, a digital clock, and a music box. Kate looked behind her and opened it. A beautiful melody played. It sounded like a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little. Kate then looked at the clock. It read 12:46. Her stomach began to growl.

"Stupid saiyan stomachs!" Kate yelled.

She was very hungry, but she didn't want to go. Lori was there. Oh, how she hated Brandy. Brandy was the thorn in her side. But Kate was very hungry. There was no way she could hold out until Brandy got back. It would be a nightmare. Kate then cursed her stomach and walked out towards the mess hall.

- At the mess hall-

"Uggg! How can you stand to be related to that Kate girl?" Brandy asked Taylor.

"She really is okay. She can be arrogant and pushy at times, but she's okay." Taylor said.

"I know somebody like that." Nikki mumbled under her breath.

Taylor giggled when Brandy hit her cousin.

"So, Taylor, you seem to be wearing some pretty fancy clothes, you rich or something?" Brandy asked.

"Not to sound too preppy or anything, but my father is president of Capsule Corp." Taylor said.

"Wow! Capsule Corp.!" Nikki exclaimed.

"My father owns a ranch out West." Lori said.

"That's nice." Taylor said. "So I guess you guys have a lot of money coming in too."

"Yeah. So we'll be the rich girls cabin." Brandy joked.

Nikki and Taylor began to laugh. Brandy then looked over and saw Kate entering the mess hall. Brandy rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Great, roomie number four is here." Brandy sighed.

"Don't be like that." Nikki said to Brandy.

When Kate came to the table she purposely slammed down her tray in front of Brandy and began to eat.

"Ooooh, looks like Kate has a big bad attitude." Brandy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Listen, Brandy, I am not afraid of you." Kate said.

"Is that threat?" Brandy asked.

"Just stay out of my way." Kate said.

"If you want a fight you got it." Brandy said.

"That's not very smart." Kate said.

"Chicken?" Brandy asked in a smug tone.

"Fine we'll got to the forest at midnight... Taylor, Nikki, you two are coming too." Kate said.

"Brandy!" Nikki said in a warning tone.

"Kate." Taylor growled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her." Kate and Brandy said in unison.

That's the end of Chapter 1. Tell me if you like the story. Wondering what the fight will turn out to be? Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. WAIT! HOW DID YOU TURN SUPER SAIYAN?

Disclaimer: I, myself, will never never ever own DBZ. It is not impossible but it probably won't happen, so DO NOT SUE ME! PLEASE!

**Summary: Based on the plot of the movie 'The Parent Trap', Goten and Bra's twin daughters, Brandy and Kate, along with the help of cousins Nikki and Taylor, must try and get their parents back together. Some things will be different, just to let you know. So review and of course read! :) **

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 2**

**WAIT! HOW DID YOU TURN SUPER SAIYAN?**

Brandy lay in bed waiting for it to be midnight. She would show Kate not to mess with this quarter saiyan. (**Yeah, I know Brandy and Kate are ½ saiyans but she doesn't know her mom is a half saiyan. All she knows is her dad is one**.) Nikki had disapproved, but Brandy knew she would. She wouldn't kill Kate, she'd just show her what she could do...as in super saiyan terms. Kate would never expect it. She would probably go into shock or something. Brandy rolled over in bed and looked down at the clock. It was 11:59. What was one minute?

"Hey! Get up!" Brandy whispered.

"All right! Time to kick Brandy's butt!" Kate cheered in a whisper.

"Whatever." Brandy said as she jumped off of her bunk.

Nikki and Taylor then got out of bed. Nikki walked over to her bag and open it. After shuffling around, she pulled out a video camera.

"What is that for?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to film your battle. It'll be a little keepsake." Nikki replied checking the battery.

"That's a good idea." Taylor smiled.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Brandy said as she pulled on her tennis shoes.

Everybody had worn their clothes to bed, but Taylor and Kate had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. They grabbed their flashlights and left.

"So how far are we going?" Kate asked.

"Are you scared Katie?" Brandy asked.

"Scared? I am not scared! And by the way, my name is KATE!" Kate yelled.

"Whatever. If you're not scared then shut up so nobody will hear us." Brandy snapped.

"Stupid." Kate murmured under her breath.

"I heard that!" Brandy replied.

"This is so going to be _The Blair Witch Project_!" Nikki exclaimed still behind the camera.

"The what what project?" Taylor asked.

"_The Blair Witch Project_, it's a movie. It's really stupid." Brandy explained.

"What Brandy said." Nikki replied.

"Weird." Taylor sighed.

"Are we there yet?" Kate asked.

"Well if you want to." Brandy replied with a smirk.

"I do." Kate replied.

"Then let's get this party started." Brandy smirked.

"WAIT! Let me get this camera ready." Nikki said adjusting her camera.

Once Nikki was finished Brandy and Kate got ready. Neither one of them was going to wait. They both turned super saiyan at the same exact moment.

"WAIT! HOW DID YOU TURN SUPER SAIYAN?" they both yelled in unison.

"My dad is a half saiyan! Duh!" Brandy snapped.

"Well, my mom is a half saiyan." Kate replied.

"YOU'RE FROM THE OTHER SAIYAN FAMILY! YOU KNOW THE EVIL ONE!" They both screamed.

"My family is NOT evil." Brandy snapped. "If anything my family is too goody-goody!"

"Whatever." Kate said.

"Don't whatever me! Your family tried to take over Earth!" Brandy yelled.

"Taylor... Does Brandy's father live with her?" Nikki asked.

"No...why?" Taylor asked.

"BRANDY! YOU AND KATE ARE TWINS!" Nikki shouted.

"WHAT?" Everybody asked, surprised.

"Listen, Brandy doesn't have a mom and Kate doesn't have a Dad. They look exactly alike and they both can turn super saiyan. There is no doubt about it. And if they are that makes them half saiyans since their parents are. They're twins..." Nikki explained.

"But that's impossible." Brandy gasped.

"It may not be." Kate said. "Brandy, do you have a picture of your father with you?"

"No but I have one of my mom." Brandy answered.

The two looked at each other and ran at breakneck speed towards the cabin. Taylor and Nikki tailed them, a few seconds behind. When they got to the cabin, Brandy and Kate began to dig through their stuff. They then pulled out a piece of a picture. Each piece was torn.

"This is a picture of my mom." Brandy said as they put the picture together.

"This is a picture of my dad." Kate replied.

They then put the pictures together. They fit showing a picture of Goten and Bra at a table on a boat.

"My mom." Kate gasped.

"Dad." Brandy gasped.

"OMG! You two are related!" Taylor gasped.

"Ooooh! And I got it all on tape!" Nikki cheered.

"Would you put your thing down?" Brandy snapped.

"We directors never put their things down." Nikki replied.

"So if you two are siblings, why don't you know about each other?" Taylor asked.

"They...I don't know...For once I don't know!" Brandy gasped.

"OMG, it's a sign of the apocalypse." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Brandy replied.

Taylor turned around and noticed that people were walking toward the cabin. "People are coming!"

The girls all ran to their bunks and closed their eyes as if they were asleep. The Munchkin and Tamyra walked in. The looked around.

"I could've sworn I saw lights in this cabin." Tamyra said.

"Well, these girls are asleep, let's go." The Munchkin said walking out of the cabin.

Once they were gone, Brandy sat up in bed. "Let's work this out tomorrow. I don't want any close calls like that."

"Yeah." Kate agreed.

They lay down and went to sleep. The next morning the girls quickly ate breakfast and ran back to their cabin. They all sit on the bottom beds and talked.

"So what is Mom like?" Brandy asked.

"She's nice, a little uptight, but wonderful all the same." Kate smiled.

"Nice. Dad is nice, lovable. He's like a big strong teddy bear." Brandy smiled.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Kate exclaimed

"What is is?" Brandy asked.

"We'll switch lives.

"WHAT?" everybody exclaimed.

"Listen, you can take my place and I can take yours! So each of us can get to know our parents." Kate explained.

"And when we switch off, Mom and Dad will have to meet. Thus, we can bring them back together and become a family again!" Brandy finished.

"We have twin ESP." Kate said.

"We also have ESPN." Brandy joked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"It's a sports network on TV." Brandy and Nikki laughed in unison.

"Oh." Kate said not getting the joke.

"What does Mom's side of the family look like?" Brandy asked.

"I was going to ask the same about Dad's." Kate replied.

"I have a photo album with me. I'll show you their pics." Brandy said.

"Same here." Kate said.

The two took out their photo albums and walked outside to a picnic table. Brandy was showing her family first.

"This is Grandma and Grandpa. Grandpa isn't that smart and Grandma is way overprotective." Brandy said.

"Oh. They sound nice." Kate said.

Brandy turned the page. "This is Uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl. They're nice. They're Nikki's grandparents."

"GRANDPARENTS!" Kate gasped. "THEY LOOK YOUNG!"

"Yeah. Dad and Uncle Gohan are pretty far apart in age." Brandy said.

"That's nice. So, Nikki, what's your family like?" Kate asked.

"My mom is your cousin and my father is the resurrected version of Majin Buu. Then there's my older brother, Jack. As you can see, he's a spitting image of my father." Nikki said showing Kate a picture of her family.

"How much older is Jack than you?" Kate asked.

"Fifteen months. Thirteen more than you." Nikki said.

"That make me and Jack about the same age." Taylor said.

"Me and Josh, my twin brother, are eleven months older than Kate and Brandy." Taylor said.

"Cool! Now, Kate your turn! TELL ME!" Brandy ordered.

"Okay. You know what Mom looks like. Here's Grandmother and Grandfather. (Imagine Vegeta being called Grandfather! Lol!) Grandfather wants to train all the time." Kate said.

"Let me guess, he's arrogant cocky and hotheaded." Brandy said.

"How did you know?" Kate asked.

"Had to get that from somebody in my family." Brandy said laughing.

"Well, Grandmother is kind of controlling. She can get mad easily and her and Grandfather fight ALL of the time. This is Uncle Trunks and Aunt Marron." Kate explained.

"Let me tell! They're my parents! Dad likes to work all the time. Mom is okay. Her parents were also part of the Z Fighters. Her mother was Android 18 and her father was Krillen..."

"Grandpa knew him...He said they lost touch..."

"I guess they took sides instead." Kate said.

"That's not right." Nikki said.

"What wasn't right was splitting us up." Brandy said getting up.

"Brandy..." Kate said.

"Why...why didn't the tell us about each other? Were they scared? I want to know." Brandy said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know...but we'll find out." Kate said giving Brandy a hug.

"I know...I know..." Brandy cried.

**THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 2. TELL ME HOW U LIKED IT IN YOUR REVIEWS. C/C AND FLAMES TAKEN!**


	3. Hair and Other Stuff That Girls Worry Ab...

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own DBZ! So don't sue me! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**SonChan: Thanks! You are so awesome! Thanks for the review it really cheered me up! I was actually thinking about deleting this, and then you reviewed so thanks! It was a great review and not to sound too arrogant, I'm a little surprised too. People told me The Parent Trap would be good, but they still haven't read it. Thanks for calling last chapter a GREAT chapter! You are a good person and thanks for calling me sweet! I said thanks 6 times included this sentence! PS Brandy was once named Lori, short for Lorelei, in the early drafts. **

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 1**

**Hair and Other Stuff That Girls Worry About**

**(Don't you just love the title of that chapter!)**

Brandy checked Kate over. Kate noticed the worried look on Brandy's face and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Your hair." Brandy answered.

"What about my hair! I spent an hour fixing it!" Kate snapped.

"It's not me! If we are going to switch lives, you have to look like me and your hair is not me!" Brandy replied.

"Why is that?" Brandy answered.

"Your hair is longer than mine and all blue! Mine is shoulder length and has two golden locks on the side of my face! Total difference!" Brandy replied pointing two her hair.

Kate grimaced when she noticed Brandy was right. Their hair did look totally different. There was no way their parents would believe they were one another if their hair was totally different. Maybe they couldn't switch after all. Brandy noticed what Kate was thinking.

"We can still do this. I can cut and dye your hair. It'll be easy. And when we're old ladies Nikki will have this recorded and we can watch this and laugh at each other." Brandy joked.

"There is no way I'm letting you do this!" Kate said backing away from Brandy.

"Too late. I've already sent Nikki and Taylor to get dye from Kielle Styles in Cabin 5." Brandy replied.

"You suck." Kate said as she crossed her arms in a Vegeta-like manner.

"I know I do." Brandy replied walking over to Kate. "Listen, if you don't do this we might not be able to get Mom and Dad back together."

"Fine. Fine. I agree, not that I have any choice." Kate mumbled.

Just then Nikki and Taylor came waltzing into the cabin carrying dye and scissors. Behind them came Kielle Styles herself. Her golden locks bounced up and down as she stepped into the cabin. She wore a pink bikini top and shot cutoff jeans. Her hazel eyes scanned the room.

"I insisted on coming here to help you guys." Kielle said.

"Why?" Brandy asked.

"I don't want you messing up poor Kate's hair. Anyway, why does Kate want to look exactly like you? I sure wouldn't." Kielle inquired.

Brandy growled and balled her fists. Brandy did not like Kielle at all. She was a snobby, conceited, valley-girl, prep. Brandy hated those types of girls. She didn't like Kielle helping her at all.

"I like her style. It's better than yours." Kate replied standing up for Brandy.

Brandy smiled at her sister and looked over at Nikki. Nikki was holding her camera up. Nikki wasn't going to rest until she became the next Steven Speilburg or Michael Moore. That was a fact. Brandy looked over at Kate.

"Now sit down." Kylie ordered.

Kate did as she was told and after an hour she looked exactly like Brandy. Kielle abruptly left, much to Brandy's satisfaction, and the saiyan girls went n to their chattering.

"Wow! You two look totally alike!" Nikki exclaimed behind her camera.

"We do." Kate and Brandy said in unison.

"Now just one week to go before the big switcheroo." Taylor mused.

"This will be fun." Brandy grinned.

One week later...

Brandy, Kate, Taylor, and Nikki stood together with their bags at the cabin's porch. Brandy was wearing one of Kate's black T-shirts and a skirt and flip-flop. Kate was wearing a red T-shirt that read '_It's Always Dirtier in the South'_ and black sweatpants. They both looked down sadly.

"We can do this!" Brandy said.

"Or die trying!" Kate shouted.

"What was that for?" Taylor asked.

"A catchy line for Nikki's film." Kate replied smiling.

"Well, see you soon." Brandy smiled.

"Yeah...bye." Kate said as she lifted up Brandy's bags.

"Bye." Brandy and Taylor sighed as they walked away slowly.

That was a short chapter. Next chapter we'll meet Bra and Goten and some other people. It's the big switch off so have fun and review.


	4. Meetings

**Disclaimer: There is no record of me owning DBZ.**

**SonChan: Fine! You got your way. Bush won. (How can you vote for Bush I don't know.) I'm guessing you're happy. But hope is showing that Hillary Clinton will run in the year 2008! So she will win! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Unless the other guy running is Republican John McCain. I'll be undecided then... They're both good.) I'm just kidding you have a right to your own opinion, even if I don't agree with it. Just to let you know I plan on being president in 2040 or 2044. That's why I'm so politically knowledgeable. **

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 4**

**Meetings**

Kate sat next to Nikki on the plane. She looked out the window and saw clouds. She thought of her father. She wondered what he was like. Not from the stories Brandy had told her, but from him. She needed to see him. She needed to know him. Kate looked over at Nikki who was listening to a CD. Kate sighed and dug through Brandy's carry on bag. Inside was **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**. Kate knew and loved this book. She had actually met J.K. Rowling herself. She was a nice person. She sighed and opened the book to the first page and began to read. Before they knew it, the plane had landed. Kate and Nikki ran off the plane to look for their families. Kate scanned the airport for her father. She didn't see him.

"Come on. Our family has a tendency to be a little late. Let's get our bags." Nikki suggested.

Kate followed Nikki to the bag return and grabbed their bags. When they returned to the main area, they found a bench and sat down. Kate sighed and shut her eyes. She couldn't wait to meet her father. Why did he have to be late?

"There's my girl." She heard a voice say.

Kate opened her eyes and saw a man she recognized. He wasn't from real life, but a man from a picture. It was her father.

"Dad?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Goten nodded.

"DADDY!" Kate squealed running into Goten's arms.

Goten awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kate. Brandy (to Goten, Kate is Brandy) never acted this way. She hardly ever him a hug. Sure he heard 'I love you' from Brandy, but he never got this kind of hug from her. It was like she hadn't seen him in forever. She had only been gone three weeks.

"I've missed you so much." Kate said to Goten.

"I've missed you too." He replied.

"So are Grandma and Grandpa here?" Kate asked.

"No. They are at home. Pan and Uub are here though. You know, to pick up Nikki." Goten explained.

"Cool! So what's for dinner?" Kate asked.

"That's my girl. Your grandmother is fixing your favorite meal." Goten said.

"Turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy and fried green beans?" Kate asked hopefully.

"No. Fajitas. You still like fajitas right?" Goten asked.

"Oh... Of course I still do." Kate smiled as she and her father walked toward their car.

Driving home, Kate couldn't stop asking Goten questions about himself. Goten was confused by this. Something was up with Brandy and he didn't know what. What happened at that camp that he didn't know about?

"So what was camp like?" Goten asked.

"Oh. It was just camp. You know camp." Kate answered.

"Come on. Did you make any friends?" Goten asked.

"Ummm. No. Not really." Kate lied.

"Not one friend?" Goten inquired.

"Nope. Just me and Nikki hung out." Kate answered.

"Then what were you and Nikki doing fighting at the camp?" Goten asked.

Panic crossed Kate's face. He thought she and Nikki were fighting at the camp. That was the night she and Brandy fought and found out about each other.

"We were just training. We wanted to train." Kate replied nervously.

"But I thought Nikki hated training." Goten replied.

"We just did it one night so we could keep our fighting skills in shape." Kate replied angrily. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Don't worry I believe. Gosh, Brandy, you are growing up so much like your mother." Goten sighed.

"I'm like Mom?" Kate inquired.

"Yes. You are. So want to go swimming when we get home?" Goten asked.

"All right." Kate smiled.

When they pulled into the ranch, Kate couldn't help but gasp. Their home was gigantic. She scanned the two-story house with beautiful balconies and a wonderful garden. Climbing out of the truck, Kate gawked at their home.

"Brandy, you act like you've never seen this place before." Goten said lifting Brandy's bags. (Technically, they are Brandy's bags!)

A wonderful aroma filled Kate's nostrils. She followed it full-heartily toward the kitchen.

"Oooooh! Brandy you're home!" ChiChi cheered as she ran over to give Kate a hug.

"Cho-king." Kate gasped.

"You seem so different to be gone for just three weeks." ChiChi said as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Well that's what camp does to you." Kate answered.

"I guess it does." ChiChi smiled.

"Where's Grandpa?" Kate asked looking for Goku.

"Training." ChiChi sighed.

"Where?" Kate asked, eyes widening.

"Out back." ChiChi said pointing to the back door.

Kate skipped out the back door to see her grandfather training. Just watching, Kate realized Goku was stronger than Vegeta. Sneaking behind him, Kate pounced on his back. In a reflex, Goku flipped Kate over.

"Sorry Brandy...I didn't know it was you." Goku apologized.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Kate shouted.

"Thanks." Goku replied awkwardly. "What were you doing sneaking up on me?"

"I just wanted to say I'm back from camp! Didn't you miss me?" Kate asked sticking out her bottom lip.

"You know I did." Goku said to Kate smiling.

"Well, ji, and I'm going to go to the pool! Bye-bye!" Kate said running back inside.

Kate slowly walked into Brandy's room. The walls were painted a bright green and the hardwood floor shined. Brandy's bags sat on her her pink-blanketed bed. Kate walked over toward the bed and ran her finger over the quilt. Brandy told her that ChiChi had made it. Kate then dug through Brandy's bags to find her Brandy's yellow swimsuit. After changing into it, Kate grabbed a towel and ran to the pool. When she got there, Kate saw her father and a strange woman sitting in the chairs. The woman had curly red hair under a cabana hat. Sunglasses covered her eyes and she was wearing a red bikini.

"Dad...who's this?" Kate asked.

"Brandy, I'd like you to meet Paris." Goten said. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh. Hi! I'm Goten's daughter, Brandy! As in Goten's daughter. As in he was with another woman whom he slept with before he was with you. As in he was once married to another woman before you." Kate smiled.

"Brandy!" Goten snapped.

"What? I was just saying the truth." Kate replied.

"Well, Brandy, nice to meet you." Paris said.

"Well, I'm going let you get acquainted with each other." Goten said walking away.

Sickened, Kate cannonballed into the pool, sending a gigantic splash of water flying toward that slut Paris.

Meanwhile... 

Sitting in the limousine, Brandy pressed her nose to the cold window so she could see the sights. Taylor was sitting next to her reading a magazine. Brandy couldn't believe she was in Britain. She loved the architecture. She was amazed the beautiful sculptures. London was wonderful! William pulled the the car to a stop in front of a beautiful house.

"Welcome home." William said opening the door.

Stepping out, the house was beautiful. It was way better than her house on the ranch. Sure both houses were beautiful, but this was way better. The architecture was great. Brandy planned on being an architect, so this was a perfect place to look. Brandy bounded into the door to see Vegeta and Bulma arguing.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WAIT HERE ON THOSE BRATS?" Vegeta yelled.

"BECAUSE THOSE BRATS ARE OUR GRANDDAUGHTERS." Bulma screamed back.

"And those brats are here." Brandy finished.

"KATE! TAYLOR! You're here." Bulma said embracing her two granddaughters.

"Cho-king." Brandy gasped.

"Sorry." Bulma said.

"Hey Gramps! Do you mind if I call you Gramps? I've been thinking and Grandfather is so not you. But neither is Gramps but that sounds better than Grandfather." Brandy said quickly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Brandy. Something was not right about her. Kate usually did not act this way. Kate seemed a little different and her energy signal was a little weird. He decided he would investigate this later.

"Where's Mom?" Brandy asked.

"KATE? Is that you?" Bra asked as she ran down the stairs.

"MOM!" Brandy exclaimed running towards her mother.

They hugged for a while and Brandy looked at her mother. Bra had the blue eyes and should-length aquamarine hair. She wore a black dress that reached her shoulders and a silver necklace.

"Kate? What did you do to your hair." Bra asked touching the blonde highlights.

"I wanted to try something different." Brandy answered smiling.

"Come on. Let's go shopping, I know how you like that." Bra said smiling at her daughter.

Brandy smiled and ran outside to spend a day with her mother.

**Sorry I cut the Bra/Brandy meeting short. So review please!**


	5. Something We don't Want to Hear

**Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own a car! Why would I own DBZ? I don't so don't sue!**

**SonChan: You almost cried because of my response? That's sweet! I'm touched. I've noticed something, you the total Bra/Goten fanatic write mostly about Trunks/Marron. (i.e. I Can't Call you Father AND Beyond the Truth.) And me a major Pan/Uub Fanatic write mostly Bra Goten fics. (i.e. Whiskey Lullaby, You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This, AND The Parent Trap.) Weird huh? You are like my only reviewer for this story but I don't care. You're a fun reviewer and I look forward to them. Just to let you know, you're in my top three fanfiction authors. I actually think you're #1.**

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 5**

**The News in Which I Hate**

Brandy followed Bra through many shops. She had never been a big shopper, but when she was with her mother, it all changed. Bra, the fashion designer, knew all of the best style that would best compliment Brandy. Brandy treasured the time she spent with her mother. Carrying a dozen bags, the two sat down on a bench. Bra ran her fingers through Brandy's hair and said, "Baby, I've missed you."

"I missed you too Momma." Brandy replied looking at her mother.

Bra gave her daughter a big hug and stood up again. "Come on, you can come to the studio with me. I have to help Ginger Williamson, you know the woman engaged to that man Kyle Phillips, decide what to wear with her wedding dress."

Brandy smiled, picking up her bags, and walked after her mother toward the fashion studio. When they got there Brandy exclaimed. "WOW!"

Bra looked at her daughter skeptically. Kate had been to the studio hundreds of times and it mostly bored her. Kate now seemed like she was so mystified with this place. Kate actually seemed mystified with everything. Maybe it was that she was away at camp. Bra noticed a change in Kate when she first arrived, but blew it off. Kate was different and she knew it. She just had to find out what it was...

Meanwhile... 

The sky was a reddish color as the golden sun set to the west. Riding their horses, Kate and Goten rode around their land looking at the grapevines. Kate was riding Buttercup, a paint horse. Her colors were chocolate and white. Goten was riding Vader, a stubborn black stallion. The two were talking and Kate was learning more about her long-lost father. Goten shut his eyes and looked over at Kate. He had to tell her.

"Brandy..." he began.

"Yeah Dad?" Kate asked.

"Paris will be joining our family." Goten replied.

"You're going to adopt her? Oooooh! I've always wanted a sister! Sure she may not be my number one choice, but she's cool." Kate answered showing her Son naiveté.

"No. She'll be your mother. I'm getting married to Paris. She won't be your sister." Goten explained.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO MOM? I HATE YOU! I HATE HER!" Kate screamed as she and buttercup raced away.

Goten tried to follow his daughter, but he knew it would be no use. She was a better rider than him. She had always been. He also knew she needed time alone. This would be a big change for her. A new person would be entering their lives. But there was one thing that worried him. She mentioned Bra. She never mentioned her. He had never been in this experience before, but he knew Brandy wouldn't mention Bra. He just knew it...

Crying, Kate ran into the house. Paris was there talking to ChiChi. Paris stood up and asked, "Baby, are you okay? You can tell me. I will be your mother."

"YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR MIND! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF DAD OR YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH A _REAL _SAIYAN TERROR!" Kate screamed as she ran upstairs to her room.

As she ran out of the room, Frodo, the family dog, growled menacingly at Kate. Kate just ignored Frodo and stormed upstairs. ChiChi was surprised by Brandy's outburst. Not by the fact of Brandy's yelling, but from what she said. Bra said the saying 'saiyan terror' all the time. Brandy had never said that once before. Never. Something was up...

Kate locked the bedroom door behind her and dialed her home. It kept ringing and ringing. Nobody answered. Kate growled and slammed the phone down. Walking over to the computer, Kate accessed the Internet and got on the email. Kate quickly typed:

**WHERE R U?**

**CONTACT ASAP!**

**DAD GETTING HITCHED TO DEMON SLUT!**

**REPEAT: CONTACT ASAP!**

Figuring that was enough, Kate sent the email hoping Brandy would receive it.

**Okay So people are now getting suspicious. What'll happen next chapter?**


	6. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: Nope…Nadda…I don't own DBZ. So don't sue. **

**I am FINALLY updating TPT. So SonChan, you can't invade Kentucky and force me to update. FWHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, yeah, Taylor and Nikki don't appear in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**SonChan: You know what? You say I'm a great writer, but you truly are better. Look at 'Memories of the Future' it only has two chapters but just about 17 reviews! This has5 chapters but only 12 reviews. So you truly are the better writer. You are also a good friend. Well…that's what I consider ya.**

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter 5**

**Finding Out**

"WHADDYA MEAN DAD'S GETTING MARRIED!" Brandy shouted into her/Kate's phone.

"Chill out Brandy…You heard what I said. Dad's getting remarried. Her name is Paris." Kate whispered into the phone.

"That's not hot." Brandy replied angrily.

"I know it's not. Keep your voice down. I don't want anyone to figure out our plan. Grandma and Grandpa are already suspicious." Kate snapped barely audible.

"KATE! OUR PLAN WON'T WORK IF DAD'S GETTING MARRIED AGAIN!" Brandy yelled into the phone.

An aura had appeared around Brandy but she didn't care. All of their hard work was going down the drain. Their parents wouldn't get back together if Goten was getting married to what's her name. Paris. What kind of name was Paris? The only Paris she heard of was the heiress, Paris Hilton and the city, Paris, France. This was going to be horrible. There had to be something they could do.

"Listen…Kate…Try and split them up while I figure out a plan." Brandy whispered into the phone. "Call you later. Bye."

"Bye." Kate muttered back.

"Ahem…" came a gruff voice from behind her.

Brandy whirled around and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway, his arms crossed with a weird look, like it was care crossing his face. Taking a deep breath, Brandy waved nervously.

"Brandy…" he said, barely audible, as if he was trying to brace onto the thought of his long-lost granddaughter standing there in front of him.

"Grandpa…Oh! I'm sorry Grandfather just sounds too old and eww. It is me, Brandy. Kate and me you see, we met at camp along with Nikki Majin, my cousin and Taylor, you know her. Well we decided to switch places, to switch lives. We were going to let Mom and Dad figure it out sooner or later so they'd have to meet up again and so…maybe we could get them back together again." Brandy burst, her voice panicked and strong.

"Brandy…"

"Listen…I know you hate Dad and the rest of my family but they really are okay. Grandpa Goku, well…he's a little dense and Grandma ChiChi…she's too…loud. But that's what families are. Grandpa…please…give us a chance. You probably heard that Dad's getting remarried and everything…but can you at least let me and Kate try…You never know…It could work…Just let us try…" Brandy pleaded. "Please…"

**Meanwhile**

Kate slammed down the phone. It was big, but Brandy didn't have to scream it to the whole world. What if somebody found out? They couldn't get Mom and Dad back together with that Paris woman around. This was the second Paris she had met before. Paris Hilton, the heiress was at one of the Capsule Corp. balls and Kate had met her. Hilton was a little to ditzy for her. This Paris was horrible. Kate knew that Paris was just after her father just because of the ranch and money, but if she told her father, he wouldn't believe her. Kate then decided that a shower would at least loosen her up. But when Kate turned around to head toward the bathroom she saw Goku sitting at the desk.

"Hi Grandpa." Kate greeted.

"Hello Kate." He replied, smiling.

"Kate? Who's Kate? Grandpa, my name is Brandy." Kate said trying to act confused.

"Listen, Kate, I heard your and Brandy's whole conversation. You father sent me up here to talk to you since you won't talk to him." Goku explained.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you want your parents back together, but your father loves Paris now. Some things aren't meant to be." He answered calmly.

"But Grandpa! They used to be in love. If you and Grandma could stay together after a seven-year separation we could get Mom and Dad back together! Sure it's been nearly fourteen years but it could still work!" Kate exclaimed. "Just let me and Brandy work it out. Anyway, who would you rather see as your daughter-in-law, Paris or my Mom?"

"Okay. Fine. I'll give you a chance." Goku sighed.

**Okay, that was a short chapter, but I updated! Review please!**


End file.
